


Frodo's Family

by Nonbinaryroyalty6



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Braids, Canonical Character Death, Dwarves, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Hobbits Can Get Pregnant, Married Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Reunions, Thorin Oakenshield Dies, Time Travel, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Uncle Thorin, Undying Lands, but then he doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryroyalty6/pseuds/Nonbinaryroyalty6
Summary: This is basically just notes, it goes from a decently fleshed out story to barely making sense. Really only posting this to see if any one likes the concept. If you do, feel free to use it. This is a mess, Time skips are everywhere. Just a collection of a bunch of headcannons that either I thought of or found on tumblr and thought could work together.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 19





	Frodo's Family

Thorin never laid hand on Bilbo at the wall, unlike what happened in the movie. He did banish him but did not order or attempt to have him thrown from the ramparts.

Bilbo is pregnant w/ Thorin's child when BotFA happens, only Thorin and of course Bilbo know though. Bilbo has the Mithril shirt and wears a marriage braid and bead. Thorin dies, same final words but includes, “Take our child away from here, away from this cursed gold,” and instead of just wishing for Bilbo to do this, their child is included in his phrasing. Bilbo returns to the Shire but now with a babe on his hip (Frodo). None of the other dwarrows of the company know about Frodo. Bilbo left very shortly after the battle ended, before he was even showing. Frodo ended up being born on the road, underneath a large oak, quite near to where he picked up his acorn. Gandolf, Beorn, and Lord Elrond are the only others to know exactly who Frodo’s other parent was.

As Frodo grows up, he is not quite like the other fawnlings. His feet are a bit smaller, his hair thicker. He is stubborn, and a sense of adventure that exceed even Bilbo’s. He didn’t seek out fights, but if you insulted or threatened a person he cares for, he will not hesitate to fight back. He possessed Bilbo’s quick wit and sharp tongue, as well as his sire’s stubborn determination and, regrettably, his sense of direction. These differences were only noticeable if you knew what to look for.

One day, when Frodo is of schooling age, he overhears some hobbits gossiping about his parents, or more specifically, the absence of one.

“I heard it was from a fling w// one of the dwarves, and when they found out about Frodo, the left him.”

“I heard it was from a one night stand, and the other father didn't want anything to do with Frodo.”

“Poor lad, must be hard, having a parent not want you an’ what not.” 

He runs home after this. The logical part of him knows that these old gossipers have no way of knowing who his other father is or why he isn’t in Frodo’s life, but the other part of him can’t help but wonder if that was true. If that was the reason Bilbo rarely mentioned his other parent.

Oh Frodo, if your father could be here today, I promise you he would be. Don’t listen to those old gossipers, they do not know of what they speak. Your father wants you, even if he is not here to show it.

"Why?"

"Because he is far far away, he has gone to a place neither you nor I can follow." 

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"Perhaps one day, you might."  _ Though not for a long time, If I can help it. _

As Frodo grew up, he never forgot that conversation with his Ada, and he came to realize what he ment. His Ada had never actually told him the name of his father.

When Frodo went on his own adventure to destroy the ring of power, He grew close to the dwarf Gimli. Not romantically of course, Frodo’s affections resided in his dearest friend, called Samwise. And Gimli’s residing in a certain elvish prince. From Gimli he was able to learn a bit more about dwarven culture, he already knew khuzdul as the native hobbit tongue is almost the same language. (The closest real world example of the relation between these, is French and French-Canadian) The story of how Bilbo and the rest of the company discovered this was one of Bilbo's favorite to recount. However, Frodo was the soul hobbit to have been told this story.

Said story went as such:

It was one of the rare times when Thorin allowed the company to rest. Thorin himself was still rolling around in the treasury. Bilbo was in the library looking for a book to read . he wandered amongst the books written in sindarin and common tongue. 

In Khuzu-dum

The wealth of Moria laid not in gold nor jewels, but mithril. Bilbo actually had a set of mithril rings, given to him by Thorin.

Gimli hid his surprise at this, he also doubted if Gadalf knew exactly what a gift of such worth and protection truly meant in dwarven culture. With this information it suddenly became abundantly clear who Frodo’s other parent was. With his coloration which was identical to Thorin’s, the fact of his rather well known dwarven parent, and now the evenidance of the serious relationship between him and Bilbo, it was a miracle so few had figured it out yet. It was a simple matter of the transitive property, mathematically speaking. Frodo Baggins was a prince, and not just any prince, the last dwarven (at leat partially so) prince of Erebor. 

While Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn are on their own, Legolas takes to calling Gimli “mellon nin” (meaning friend mine) and gimli calls legolas “mot nurn” (also meaning my friend). Both grow very used to hearing it, scarcely realizing when they are called One day legolas calls gimli “Nin mel”(my love). Legolas doesn’t even realize what he said until Aragorn’s head shoots up, and legolas realizes what he said and starts to blush profusely. Gimli demands to know what it means, but in the end doesn’t find out. After that day, Gimli subconsciously starts to call Legolas “ ghivashel ” (meaning treasure of treasure). 

After they return to rivendell, Gimli forgets to drop the habit. Somehow he manages to avoid Bilbo until Frodo wakes up. When he does, he and legolas are visiting with frodo (Bilbo is there, having rarely left his sons side) he turns to ask Legolas a question, addressing him as Ghivashel. Both Bilbo and Frodo look shocked at this, Bilbo more so.

Frodo - When did this happen?!

"When did what happen?"

Bilbo - "When did you two start courting?"

Both turn extremely red

Legolas- "Courting?! We aren’t courting!"

Gimli then realizes what he has been calling Legolas for the past few months

  
  


Bag End version:

Bilbo laid in his bed, in the undying lands. He knew he was fading and probably only had a few moments more. His mind drifted to his largest regrets in his life, That Thorin had never gotten to meet Frodo. How he had waited so long to tell Frodo what his father’s name was. How he was unable to protect the dwarrows he cared most for. The terrible burdens he had placed upon his sons shoulders. 

The room around him began to fade, growing dark. It was peaceful almost, quiet. The aches and weight that age brought him washing away. He took a deep breath in and immediately choked, not expecting the lungful of smoke. He cleared his throat as a shadow came over him. He looked up, only to see a curtain wizard with a tall, pointy gray hat, gnarled hands that matched his staff, and a long, gray beard.

“Gandalf?! What are you doing here?”

“Glad to see you remember me, Bilbo Baggins. As to why I am here, I am looking for someone with whom to share an adventure…”

“An adventure! Don’t be absurd Gandalf, I am far too old to be going on an adventure. Unless of course, you are the manifestation of death, come to take me away.”

“Far too Old?! Death?! What in middle earth are you on about?! You are only 50, you have plenty more years left.”

“Gandalf...you know very well that I 131 years old.”

“131? Impossible, I have known you since you were just fawnling Bilbo, and you are most certainly Not that old.”

“Your jo-, hang on. Could you remind me of the day and year?”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, better than I have in near 60 years, now could you answer my question?”

“It is April the 26th of the year 2941, of course.”

Bilbo’s eyes bulged. How the  _ fuck _ did this happen?! “Gandalf, I think I need to explain something, why don’t-. Wait, no. I have far too much cooking to, with the amount 13 dwarrows will consume and all. Now go inform the company and all, and leave me to my preparations. Be careful to give Thorin very good instructions, especially with his sense of direction. ”

“I-” was all he could get out before the round, green door was shut. Well, that was not what he had expected when he came. 

  
  
  


Goblin Tunnels version:

Bilbo laid in his bed, in the undying lands. He knew he was fading and probably only had a few moments more. His mind drifted to his largest regrets in his life, That Thorin had never gotten to meet Frodo. How he had waited so long to tell Frodo what his father’s name was. How he was unable to protect the dwarrows he cared most for. The terrible burdens he had placed upon his sons shoulders. 

The room around him began to fade, growing dark. It was peaceful almost, quiet. The aches and weight that age brought him washing away. Then a world began to take shape, washed out colors all blending together, The noise muffled yet still clear. He thought this was a memory, like in the saying of how ones life flashes before their eyes in moments of passing or near so. But then he began to feel a cold band wrapped around his middle finger. He looked down, horror filling him at seeing a plain looking gold ring. He ripped it off, almost throwing it before thinking of what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands.

“...Bilbo?”

The hobbit froze.  _ Thorin _ , his mind supplied. Bilbo whipped around, finding all thirteen members of the original company and one wizard looking at him. Three sets of eyes looked at him in shock.

“Thorin…” Bilbo whispered, “Fili, Kili?!”

He ran forward, enveloping the three of them in his small arms. They hugged him back with equal vigor, then the brothers stepped away, leaving their uncles to their reunion.

The two pulled back slightly, still not truly believing their senses. Thorin drank in the sight of Bilbo, and raked his eyes over every piece of him he could see. Thorin looked at the place where his marital braid should have been, only to find loose hair and no bead.

“Ghivashel, what happened to your braid?”

“What are you talking about, it’s ri-” Bilbo reached up to feel his braid, cutting himself off and his face falling. 


End file.
